


I can't stand you

by Vanargandr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, POV Tracer, POV Widowmaker, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: I can’t stand you. I never could. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew I would’ve wanted you dead. Then why, oh, why can I feel my stone heart thump in my chest when you look at me with the smugness of someone who doesn’t know better? What is that lust that makes my cold skin shiver and heat up?





	1. Chapter 1

_Whatcha lookin’ at?_

I can’t stand you. I never could. Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew I would’ve wanted you dead. Then why, oh, why can I feel my stone heart thump in my chest when you look at me with the smugness of someone who doesn’t know better? What is that lust that makes my cold skin shiver and heat up?

I see you. I see you running, you never stop, you never catch your breath. You just run. Can’t you see how different you and I are? Your blood is as hot as mine is cold, your heart as fast as mine is slow, your soul as sweet as mine is sour. You chase time, borrow time, fear time. I bask in it, evening my breath and waiting for the perfect moment to take my shot. I don’t fear time: I own it.

You are Noise, I am Silence.

You are a busy day, I am a still night.

You are a butterfly, I am a spider.

And yet, you look at me with hopeful eyes and I find myself captivated by their shimmer. You smile and laugh and chatter and somehow those annoying little squeaks of yours sound like a melody I never thought I could enjoy.

And yet, when my lips clash against yours with a passion I never thought I could feel, my skin burns almost like yours and I feel alive. But I was never supposed to feel. Feeling burns, feeling hurts, every aching heartbeat is like a hammer against my chest.

Why can’t I stop hating and wanting you, then? Why do I wish to hear you scream in pain and pleasure at the same time?

I can’t stand you. I never could.

 

_An annoyance._


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks you're just a heartless, coldblooded killer, but I know better. I know you're way more than that.

_So predictable. Even when you reverse time you always make the same decisions._

  
  


Everyone thinks you're just a heartless, coldblooded killer, but I know better. I know you're way more than that.

If you were emotionless as they portray you, you couldn't hate me with such passion. Do you really think I don't feel your hatred as the tip of your tongue travels down my neck? As your teeth sink in my flesh? Oh, I'm sure you know I do. Just as you can feel my disdain as I explore your skin with my fingertips, with my nails, fast and passionately.

We're different as the Sun and the Moon, eh? I know we are, and I know that this is wrong. That we should stop. That we should have never started.

We're enemies, your task is to kill and mine is to stop you, but the second my eyes meet yours I feel something I can't explain, this warmth in my chest, and there's a voice in the back of my mind, telling me we could stop fighting, telling me this doesn't have to be it, telling me there's hope. So I smile at you, and tease you, and although you never smile you always respond in kind, playing with me like a hunter would with their prey, but when it comes to you, I don't really mind being hunted. It's our game, after all.

That voice is wrong. I know it is, and when we part I feel the abhorrence flood through my veins. We're different. I know we are, and I know that we should stop.

But if I had the chance to go back I'd do it all over again, I wouldn't change a bit, no matter how disgusted I am in myself – I can't stay away. How could I, when your deadly web is so alluring?

  
  


_We will see about that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Missy for the corrections ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English, and the first I've ever published on the Archive. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
